


Happy Valentine's Day

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Castiel is just discovering what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is like a month after Valentines day, but here you go!  
> Please leave comments/kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed!

It was Valentine's Day, and Dean loved this holiday. Mostly because he could go to bars and pick up a lonely girl, that's what he always liked about it. But, this year was different. Dean and Sam lived in the bunker, it was hidden away where no one could find it. If Dean went to a bar he'd risk the chance of his "date" saying to head back to his place, and well... that wasn't going to work. So this year he laid back in his room, on his memory foam matress and thought about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Uh, hey, Dean? Aren't you gonna go to a bar? Valentine's Day is like your favourite holiday!" Sam leaned against the door frame as he spoke to Dean.

"Nah, not this year, Sammy. It's too much work so I think I'm just gonna take it easy this year." Dean closed his eyes, he had a beer in his hand and he took a sip from it.

"O-oh okay. Well I'm gonna head out with Kevin to the library and pick up some newspapers and see if anything is happening for a hunt. I'll call you if we find anything or if I'll be out late." Sam smiled and went off with Kevin to the town about 30 minutes away.

* * *

About twenty minutes had passed when Dean noticed he had drank the last drop of beer in his bottle and decided to start making dinner for himself. Dean walked into the small kitchen the bunker had and searched through the pantry and cupboards for something to eat.

"Ahh, hamburger buns, but is there meat?" Dean asked himself.

"Yes, Dean. I remember you stocked up on it the other day. I don't think you would have ingested that much already." Cas's voice cut through the air, startling Dean.

"Dammit, Cas! How many times do I have to say not to sneak up on me like that?" Dean had to catch his breath.

Cas looked to the floor, "...I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's okay, you big baby."

"So I know Angel's don't have to eat, but would you like to have dinner with m--" Dean started to blush, "Wow, that sounded like I was asking you out on a date." Dean laughed at the thought.

"Yes, Dean. If you wish to share a meal with me, I will." Castiel stood, still, very close to Dean. He squinted at him, "Dean, what is a 'date'?"

Dean looked Castiel up and down and licked his upper lip, "It's uh, it's what you do when you like someone, Cas. Like take them to dinner or a movie, stuff like that." Dean sighed, this subject made him flustered. He grabbed the hamburger meat from the fridge and set it out while trying to find everything to make a good dinner.

"Oh, I see.  So is this a 'date' then? It is Saint Valentines day, don't humans still celebrate this holiday?" Castiel didn't move, just watched as Dean froze in place.

"I.. well.. um... Cas, a date on Valentines probably implies more than just a 'date'." Dean was starting to blush, he turned away from Cas and started to put the meat in the pan to cook. It sizzled the moment it touched the pan.

"Are you talking about a sexual reference?" Castiel intertwined his hands together behind him and smiled.

"Cas, what's got in to you? Are you trying to make a cat call?" Dean was being sarcastic, but it didn't seem like Castiel got it. Castiel took a couple steps towards Dean, he was right behind him. Cas's breath brushed against Dean's neck. "Cas! What the he-"

Castiel spun Dean around and planted a kiss on him, cupping his face. Dean's hands flew up in the air and pulled away from the kiss. "Cas, what the hell!?" 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." Castiel smiled innocently.

"Have you been watching porn again, Cas? What the hell, man?" Dean didn't move though, he stared at Castiel lips more. Castiel caught the stare, and coyly licked his lips.

"No I have not, Dean. I just figured you'd wanna spend this together."

"I.. well...-"

"Dean, will you be, as they've been saying, my Valentine?" Castiel's hips brushed against Dean's from still standing so close.

Dean had to turn around and push down on his half hard-on. Dean sighed heavily, "Castiel, I still don't think you understand what that means." Dean just tried to cook the meat in the pan more, trying not to face Castiel.

Castiel got behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, gently clutching his shirt, pulling him closer. "I am fully aware of what sex is, Dean Winchester," Castiel leaned up and nibbled on Dean's ear, making Dean's hand slip on the oven knob and turning it off, "will you be my Valentine?" Castiel's hand lowered to Dean's waist, brushing his fingertips against his hips.

Dean panted, he spun around picking up Castiel and setting him on the counter, in between his legs. "Okay, yes. But one condition?"

Castiel wrapped his legs tightly around Dean, pulling him closer between his legs. "Yes?"

"You're on bottom, okay?" Dean looked at Cas, biting his lip softly.

 

Castiel smiled and nodded yes. 


End file.
